culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Storytone
| Recorded = Spring 2014 | Studio = Capitol Studios (big band) and Sony Pictures (Orchestra versions) | Genre = Folk rock, symphonic rock, big band, swing | Length = | Label = Reprise | Producer = | Last album = A Letter Home (2014) | This album = Storytone (2014) | Next album = The Monsanto Years (2015) }} |rev1=AllMusic |rev1Score= |rev2=''American Songwriter'' |rev2Score= |rev3=''The A.V. Club'' |rev3Score=D |rev4=Exclaim! |rev4Score=7/10 |rev5=''The Guardian'' |rev5Score= |rev6=''Mojo'' |rev6Score= |rev7=''Paste'' |rev7Score=7/10 |rev8=PopMatters |rev8Score=6/10 |rev9=''Rolling Stone'' |rev9Score= |rev10=Slant Magazine |rev10Score= }} Storytone is the thirty-fifth studio album by Canadian musician Neil Young, released on November 4, 2014 on Reprise Records. The album was released in two formats: a single disc, which features orchestral and big band arrangements of the songs, and a deluxe edition which includes stripped-back recordings of the songs. Young subsequently released a third version of the album, Mixed Pages of Storytone, merging elements of both, later in the year. Storytone is the second studio album Neil Young released in 2014, following the predominantly lo-fi release, A Letter Home. Background In March 2014, Neil Young expressed interest in recording an album alongside an orchestra, stating: "I'd like to make a record with a full-blown orchestra, live - a mono recording with one mic. I want to do something like that where we really record what happened, with one point of view and the musicians moved closer and farther away, the way it was done in the past. To me that's a challenge and it's a sound that's unbelievable, and you can't get it any other way." During Neil Young and Crazy Horse's summer tour, the band performed a new track, entitled "Who's Gonna Stand Up?", which subsequently appeared on the album, without Crazy Horse. Recording Writing on his official website, Young detailed the recording of the two versions of Storytone: "First, I recorded the songs at Capitol Records with my old friends Niko Bolas and Al Schmitt. I sang them alone with only the instruments I desired to use. There was no over dubbing or enhancing. The resulting music is from my heart, directly to you. Then, I entered the hallowed MGM sound stage where The Wizard of Oz soundtrack was recorded. Surrounded by the finest musicians in Hollywood, with arrangements and orchestrations by Christ Walden and Michael Bearden, I sang seven of the Storytone songs live for the second time. I sang into Barbara Streisand's microphone, a perfectly cared-for antique with a wonderful tone that I loved. I also went to Sunset Boulevard to record the remaining three songs with a big band in an old Hollywood studio rebuilt and now known as East West. All the performances are live with no added effects or recording. I just stood singing into the microphone with occasional harmonica notes blown in between verses, while the musicians played." Writing and composition Many of the album's tracks were inspired by Young's burgeoning romance with actress Daryl Hannah, and his divorce from his wife of thirty-six years, Pegi Young. Regarding the tracks, Young stated: "These songs were written during a period of profound change in my life. Everything I want to share is there." Commercial performance The album debuted at No. 33 on Billboard 200, No. 2 on Folk Albums, and No. 4 on Top Rock Albums, selling 10,768 copies in its first week. It has sold 40,000 copies in the US as of June 2015. Track listing | title1 = Plastic Flowers | note1 = Solo | length1 = 4:02 | title2 = Who's Gonna Stand Up? | note2 = Solo | length2 = 3:49 | title3 = I Want to Drive My Car | note3 = Solo | length3 = 2:22 | title4 = Glimmer | note4 = Solo | length4 = 3:10 | title5 = Say Hello to Chicago | note5 = Solo | length5 = 4:54 | title6 = Tumbleweed | note6 = Solo | length6 = 3:22 | title7 = Like You Used to Do | note7 = Solo | length7 = 2:38 | title8 = I'm Glad I Found You | note8 = Solo | length8 = 3:22 | title9 = When I Watch You Sleeping | note9 = Solo | length9 = 5:34 | title10 = All Those Dreams | note10 = Solo | length10 = 3:52 }} Charts References Category:Neil Young albums Category:2014 albums Category:English-language albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Rock-and-roll albums Category:Symphonic rock albums